Lazy Afternoon
by GabrieltheTrickster
Summary: Everything is quiet for once in the world of the Winchesters, so Sam takes off for awhile, leaving Dean and Cas alone in the bunker. The lovebirds decide that the best way to spend the afternoon is cuddling up and learning new things about each other. Not sexual. Rated T for alcohol.


**A/N: Some Destiel fluff for **_**consultingsexsymbol **_**on Tumblr who requested it. Hopefully it isn't too bad. Established relationship & cute fluffiness with some possible spoilers if you're not caught up. Mentions of alcohol because it's Dean Winchester. Also, WINGS WINGS WINGS.**

The bunker was quiet. It was a strange occurrence, especially with all the crap that's been happening with the angels and Abbadon and Crowley and the First Blade. But there was nothing happening.

Crowley was still staying as far away from the Winchesters as possible, Abbadon was still amassing her army, the angels were terrifyingly silent and there were no strange things happening, which meant it was time to take a break. Sam had taken the Impala to spend a few days away from Dean and Cas, leaving the lovebirds alone in the bunker.

Dean popped the cap on a beer and sat down in front of the TV they had just bought for the bunker. He started flipping through the channels and settled on a football game between two teams he had little to no interest in. He settled into the couch and took a sip of his beer. Moments later, he felt the soft breeze and heard the rustling that signaled Castiel's arrival into the main room.

"Hey Cas. Grab a cold one and come join me," Dean said, looking up into his angels' bright blue eyes.

"Of course, Dean," Cas replied in his gravelly voice. Minutes later, Cas walked back into the main room holding the still sealed bottle in his hand.

"I can't open it," Cas said, looking embarrassed. Dean chuckled and slid over on the couch, making room for Cas to sit down. He took the bottle and popped the cap off with his bottle opener before handing the bottle back to Cas. Cas took a sip and then curled himself into Dean's chest, the way he always did.

"You look like a cat when you do that, babe," Dean said, softly running his calloused fingers through Cas' black hair. Below him, Cas hummed softly.

"I wish we had more chances to do this, Dean. I cherish these moments when we do not have to worry about hunting something or being hunted," Cas said adjusting himself so that his head fell just over Dean's heart. Dean smiled.

"I have a better way to sit so you don't hurt your arm," Dean said, gently lifting the angel off of him. Dean turned and sat with his back against the armrest and the rest of his body sprawled across the length of the couch. Cas took the hint and nestled himself between Dean's legs, his back resting comfortably on Dean's chest.

"Cas…do you think…I mean, can you…" Dean wanted to ask Cas something but he was trying to find the words, and instead ended up turning bright red and burying is face into his boyfriends' hair.

"What is the question, Dean? You know that I would do anything for you. What is bothering you, love?" Cas propped himself up on his elbow so that his eyes would lock with Dean's.

"I know it's probably impossible, but I was just thinking…can I see your wings?" Dean rubbed the back of his neck worriedly, taking another large gulp of his beer. Cas looked at him, eyes full of adoration and a smile creeping onto his normally stoic face.

"I believe that can be arranged. There is a spell that I know of that can heighten a human's senses so that they can perceive our wings. But I will need to gather some things first. I must warn you... they aren't very regal since the fall..." Cas trailed off, subconsciously remembering how it felt to be stripped of his wings.

Dean noticed the change in Cas and pressed his lips to Cas' forehead. "You don't have to, Cas. I understand how painful it is. Forget I said anything, alright?" Cas looked back and gently ran his thumb over Dean's many freckles.

"Give me 10 minutes. I have confidence that you will not abandon me because of my wings," Cas whispered before vanishing into thin air. Dean sighed contentedly and sure enough, Castiel was back in record time, arms full of various things. Dean watched as Cas measured and poured and mixed his ingredients into a bowl.

When the mixture was ready, Cas poured the reddish liquid into a glass before chanting something unintelligible in Enochian. He walked back over to the couch and held the glass to Dean, who promptly took it.

"Drinking that potion will allow you to see and feel my wings for 24 hours only. And I warn you, it will not taste pleasant," Cas said, shifting his weight awkwardly. Dean stood and kissed Castiel lightly before downing the concoction in two gulps. He immediately started gagging before he doubled over in pain. Cas held him up, silently timing the potions effects.

"Dean! Dean, just close your eyes and count to 13. I promise, it's going to be okay," Cas said, voice filled with anxiety. Dean did as he was told and when he opened his eyes he could see _everything_. The finest details were suddenly crystal clear, he could hear the lightest sounds and he could feel the vibrations of the air around him. He looked at Cas, who was actually _glowing._

"Cas…you…you're glowing," Dean said, stunned. Cas smiled.

"Part of having 'angel vision' means that you can see people's auras, which is an external manifestation of their soul. It can be a bit overwhelming at first," Cas said, holding onto Dean. Dean smiled and lightly placed his hand over Castiel's heart, smiling as the vibrations of his heartbeat traveled through him, synching their hearts.

"It's incredible. Everything is so much more vibrant and beautiful. Especially you, Cas," Dean said, his eyes filling with tears of love. Cas gently wiped them away.

"Would you like to see them now?" Cas asked, looking down at his feet. Dean grinned.

"I'd really love to, Cas," Dean said. Cas rolled his shoulders and let his large ebony wings unfurl behind him. They extended fully before folding into his back again, remaining slightly stretched out, much like a hawk that just landed but is prepared to take flight again.

Dean reached out slowly, fingertips brushing over the feathers. He marveled at how soft they were. He looked at them closely, noticing every scar, every still-healing wound, every slight displacement of the feathers. Cas lightly pulled his hand away from the wings.

"I told you there were imperfect. I am still healing them, which is why they are not as beautiful," Cas said, sadness in his voice. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist, pulling their bodies together.

"They are beautiful and perfect, just like you are love. Now, how about we go back to cuddling so I can play with these feathers some more?" Dean said, pressing his forehead to Cas'. Cas smiled and kissed Dean's nose.

"Of course we can, Dean," he said with a soft smile.

They resumed their positions on the couch, with Dean playing with Castiel's wings on the couch with the absent sounds of football playing in the background. And that's where Sam found them the next day, a bundle of tangled limbs, blankets and some drool. And out of the corner of his eye, Sam could swear he saw a small black feather disappear into thin air.


End file.
